In hot climates, people try various cooling techniques. Examples include staying in the shade and out of direct sunlight, using air conditioning systems, ventilation, etc. One type of cooling system involves the use of water mist. A misting system produces a fine mist of water. The mist enhances evaporative cooling on the skin of a human.
In some instances, it is desirable to equip a vehicle with a misting system. For example, golf carts and tractors typically have passenger compartments that are open to the exterior. Putting a misting system in such a vehicle is a highly effective way to keep the occupants cool.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,151,907 describes a misting system for a vehicle such as a golf cart. The misting system has a reservoir that contains water under pressure. The pressure is provided by compressed air, which compressed air may be in direct contact with the water. As the vehicle is driven, it may encounter rough terrain and cause the water inside of the reservoir to move or slosh around. The sloshing water may uncover an exit port in the reservoir, which exit port communicates with a misting nozzle. The end result is that instead of continuously delivering mist, spurts of compressed air exit the misting nozzles. This splatters water over the vehicle occupants and reduces the effectiveness of the reservoir as part of the compressed air leaks out.
Thus, there is a need for a more robust misting system that can operate in rough terrain. Furthermore, there is a need for misting nozzles, particularly of the type that are mounted in the reservoir walls. Such misting nozzles should have a valve to regulate the flow of water or mist. I have been unable to find any such misting nozzles.